A polycarbonate is excellent in mechanical properties such as transparency and impact resistance, and hence has been widely utilized in industries typified by an automobile field, an OA field, and electrical and electronic fields. Typically, a homopolycarbonate using 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane [common name: bisphenol A] as a dihydric phenol serving as a raw material has been generally used as a typical polycarbonate. A polycarbonate-polyorganosiloxane copolymer using a polyorganosiloxane as a copolymerizable monomer has been known for improving the physical properties of the homopolycarbonate such as flame retardancy and impact resistance (see Patent Documents 1 to 3).
As the polyorganosiloxane to be used as the copolymerizable monomer upon production of the polycarbonate-polyorganosiloxane copolymer, there has been used, for example, a polyorganosiloxane obtained by: causing a siloxane having a cyclic structure such as octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane and a disiloxane such as tetramethyldisiloxane to react with each other to produce a linear dimethylsiloxane; and causing a hydrogen atom at a terminal of the dimethylsiloxane to react with a phenolic compound such as 2-allylphenol or eugenol in the presence of a platinum chloride-alcoholate complex as a catalyst (see Patent Documents 4 to 6).